The present invention relates to the Internet of Things (IoT), and more specifically, to IoT devices.
The IoT is the inter-networking of physical devices embedded with electronics, software and network connectivity that enable these devices to collect and exchange data. The IoT allows devices to communicate, and in some cases to be remotely sensed or controlled, across existing network infrastructure. This creates opportunities for more direct integration of various devices into computer-based systems, resulting in improved efficiency, accuracy and economic benefit, in addition to reduced human intervention. When IoT is augmented with sensors and actuators, the technology becomes an instance of the more general class of cyber-physical systems. Each device in the IoT is uniquely identifiable through its embedded computing system, but is able to interoperate within the existing Internet infrastructure. The growth of IoT devices has been profound, and coming years promise even-greater increases in the number of devices connected to the internet.